Conejito Perdido
by Kizna Okashi
Summary: Honeysenpai a perdido su conejito! Kya! que harán los del host club para ayudarle? PARA LA LINDA FRANNYCHAN POR SU CUMPLE! X3


**CONEJITO PERDIDO**

Autor: Kizna Kazeai

Titulo: Conejito perdido

Disclaimer: Ouran high school host club no me pertinence (ya que si fuera asi habría muuuuucho leemon entre los gemelos y los primitos! XD)

Summary: Honey-senpai a perdido su conejito! Kya! que harán los del host club para ayudarle?

Dedicatoria: A FRANNY-CHAN POR SU CUMPLE! KYA! X3

Las cosas salían volando en todas direcciones mientras los miembros del host club se protegían tras uno de los sillones del salón de música. Fue entonces que la puerta fue abierta por la castaña...

-Lamento la demo... -se vio obligada a esconder su rostro tras la puerta cuando casi es golpeada por un cojin que salio volando- Q.que esta..?

-Donde?.. Donde?... -repetía un desesperado Honey mientras arrojaba todo lo que se pusiera a su paso al aire- DONDE ESTA MI CONEJITOOOO! -chillo mientras estallaba en llanto

-Su... conejo? -pregunto Haruhi a los demás miembros del club, ya escondida junto a ellos

-Hai. Al parecer, Honey-senpai ha perdido su peluche...

-Y ahora lo esta buscando desesperadamente... -dijeron los gemelos que ahora veían como Mori posaba su mano sobre la cabeza del menor

-Te ayudare a buscarlo... Mitsukuni.

-Takashi... Takashi! -lloro nuevamente mientras se abrazaba al pelinegro.

-Deberíamos todos ayudar a Honey-senpai a buscar a peluche! -y con estas palabras Tamaki se puso de pie

Y así todos los miembros del host club buscaron y rebuscaron en cada rincón de la enorme escuela al conejito de peluche rosa.

Lo buscaron en las aulas, en el patio. Entre los arbustos, cerca de las fuentes, arriba de los árboles. Pero sin éxito alguno. Ya había llegado la noche y el peluche aun no aparecía.

-BUAAAAAAAA -lloriqueaba el rubiecito quien era reconfortado por el pelinegro.

-Gomen Honey-sanpai, demo no encontramos su peluche -se disculpo la castaña, pero esto solo provoco mas llanto por parte del pequeño.

-Pero seguiremos con la búsqueda en la mañana Honey-senpai! -exclamo Tamaki en un intento de hacer sentir mejor a su senpai, quien seguía sollozando como un niño pequeño en brazos del pelinegro.

-Ya es tarde, así que todos los miembros del club deben volver a sus casas cuanto antes -Kyouya se veía tan calmado como de costumbre mientras caminaba hacia la salida con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

Todos los miembros del host club volvieron a sus casas... menos uno.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de la hora de entrada. Un triste rubiecito era encaminado por los demás miembros del club.

-Clámese Honey-senpai, de seguro que hoy le encontramos -intento animarle la castaña.

-Donde estará Mori-senpai? -le susurro Hikaru a su gemelo.

-No lo se, me pareció extraño que no hubiese llegado con Honey-senpai -respondió el menor de los gemelos.

Para sorpresa de todos, en eso apareció un Mori con algunas hojas en el cabello y con algunos rasguños en el rostro. Pero aquello no fue lo que mas les llamo la atención, sino el hecho de ver que entre sus brazos traía a un lindo conejito de peluche color rosa.

-Takashi... -susurro el rubiecito, cuando el mas alto se arrodillaba frente a el entregándole al peluche- Ta.takashi! -chillo arrojándose a sus brazos.

La castaña parpadeo un par de veces- Mori-senpai... se quedo buscando solo al peluche durante la noche?

-Pero si ayer buscamos prácticamente en todas partes y aun así no le encontramos! -chillo Tamaki- Donde le encontró Mori-senpai!

-Entre los arbustos que hay cerca de la fuente en el patio...

-Momento... No es por allí donde las parejas van a... -las mejillas de todos se colorearon.

-Domo arigato Takashi! -chillo el rubiecito abrazándose fuerte al pelinegro- prometo no volver a llevar a mi conejito cuando vayamos allí -Ante esto solo recibió un seco 'hai'. Para después volver la vista hacia los demás y sonreír dulce e inocentemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Porquería de cosa q hice XDU... ojala y te guste Fran-chan! HAPPY B-DAY! X3


End file.
